Gentleman Zombie
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Mustache Party Zombie |ability = Gravestone. Start of Zombie Tricks: You get +2 . |flavor text = Life comes and goes, but proper manners are forever.}} Gentleman Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /2 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability gives the zombie hero +2 at the start of every zombie tricks phase. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Mustache Party Zombie *'Ability: Gravestone. Start of Zombie Tricks:' You get +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Life comes and goes, but proper manners are forever. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |2 .}} * |3 .}} Update 1.8.23 * |2 .}} Strategies With This zombie can help the player by using tricks to evade plant attacks and to damage the plant hero during the mid-game. This can be really devastating if used correctly. For example, it's possible to use a Hail-a-Copter on turn 4 with a Gentleman Zombie surviving the 3rd turn. Because he gives 2 each zombie trick wave, the player won't be able to use these on placing zombies except for the use of Teleport. So using these on tricks are the player's only method of using this zombie correctly. However, he has 2 and 2 , so he can be destroyed very easily. Increasing Gentleman Zombie's with Camel Crossing, Rock Wall, etc, is highly recommended, although only Rustbolt can do this. Immorticia can boost him using Vitamin Z to make a more dangerous threat. Try to have him along with Mad Chemist and Paparazzi Zombie on the lawn, as they will be a deadly combo. Since Mad Chemist gives you a random trick, it is important to have more to prepare for what he will give you. Paparazzi gets a buff when you play a trick, so these three zombies are a good combination. It can also be used to counteract Brainana by giving back the that were taken, but it only gives them 2 back per Gentleman Zombie on board. Immorticia can use this zombie to her advantage as she can launch lethal tricks that can usually only be played much later. Some examples are a Maniacal Laugh or even a Teleport + Zombot 1000 combo. This can help lower the cost of Trickster with Gentleman Zombie, as well as deploy higher costing tricks such as Hail-a-Copter or Gargantuars' Feast. As such, keeping these zombies alive when your deck is mostly trick-oriented is a very important point. Gentleman can be used greatly with Teleport, as the player can use the extra 2 to play a zombie one round early. 1 will go towards the Teleport and the other will go towards the zombie. It and Brain Vendor also make a great combo. Against The plant hero will probably be able to destroy this zombie when played, as a zombie with 2 is easy to defeat on the third turn. However, the plant hero should prepare for a series of tricks. Plan accordingly and avoid using powerful plants to damage this zombie, as the zombie hero can easily use a trick to dispose of him. Using tricks however, will be one good method, as well as bouncing this zombie, such as using . If the Gentleman Zombie happens to be in the middle lane and you have Green Shadow's Precision Blast, you can destroy him easily. can treat this well too; it will benefit you in the late game. Gallery GentlemanZombieStatisticsv1.8.27.png|Gentleman Zombie's statistics GentlemanZombieCardv1.8.27.jpg|Card Gentleman_About_Death2.png|Destroyed Gentleman Zombie Gentleman_Death.png|Another destroyed Gentleman Zombie Rank32.PNG|Gentleman Zombie as a profile picture for a rank 32 player GentlemanZombiewithDeadlyTrait.jpg|Nerfed Gentleman Zombie with Deadly Screenshot_2016-11-22-17-58-32.png|Gentleman Zombie attacking Old Gentleman_Drinking.png|Gentleman Zombie activating his ability Gentleman_Zombie_About_Attacking.png|Gentleman Zombie about to attack GentleZombieAttack.jpeg|Gentleman Zombie attacking Gentleattack.png|Another view of Gentleman Zombie attacking Gentleman_new_statistics.png|Gentleman Zombie's statistics GentlemanCard.PNG|Card GentleBlank.PNG|A blank card of Gentleman Zombie Earning Gentleman Zombie.png|The player earning Gentleman Zombie after completing Immorticia's 8th Hero Quest GentlemanShade.PNG|Gentleman Zombie's silhouette Receiving Gentleman Zombie.png|The player receiving Gentleman Zombie from a Premium Pack H_Gentleman1.png|Gentleman Zombie's statistics Gentleman_Zombie_silhouette_.jpeg|Gentleman Zombie's silhouette Obtaining_Zombie.jpeg|The player receiving Gentleman Zombie from a Premium Pack GentlemanGet.PNG|The player receiving Gentleman Zombie from a Premium Pack Earlytoparty.PNG|Gentleman Zombie on the Early to the Party Pack Gentleman as Rank 32.png|Gentleman Zombie as a profile picture for a rank 32 player Trivia *When Gentleman Zombie activates his ability, he will drink his tea. **At the same time, he will take off his monocle while drinking the tea, then put it back on when he's done drinking his tea. Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Mustache cards Category:Party cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies